Dragon Ball F
by legend.of.light
Summary: What if Goku had a had a twin sister that was older than him by 9 minutes. How will this change the entire story? How will this affect Gohan, Goku, Chichi and the rest of the Z-fighters? How can this change affect the entire DBZ universe find out on Dragon Ball F. Current saga: Saiyan Saga
1. Act 1: Origins

_**DRAGON BALL F**_

 ** _Story by: Legend of light_**

 **Summary:** What if Goku had a had a twin sister that was older than him by 9 minutes. How will this change the entire story? How will this affect Gohan, Goku, Chichi and the rest of the Z-fighters? How can this change affect the entire DBZ universe find out on Dragon Ball F.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own DBZ**

 **ACT 1: Origins Part 1**

* * *

 ** _24 years ago._**

 ** _Planet Vegeta._**

Two newborn babies who are born with a tail are laying around on there incubators crying loudly. They are fraternal twins one is a boy named Kakarot and the other is a girl named Fasha. There mother has just died in childbirth and there father is on Planet Meat with his team.

"What is their power level?" asked a old man with a large nose in a doctors coat.

"The boys power level is 5 while the girls power level is 15."said the second man.

Just then then the first old man received a written order from King Vegeta in there scouters which is a device on there eye.

"We got orders from King Vegeta to send them to a Planet called Earth it is rare that we send two babies to a planet but in this case since they are twins we have to send them together and the king knows that for some reason" said the first old man.

The first old man puts Fasha being the oldest of the twins in her pod and prepare her for transport buy putting in the coordinates and supplying enough milk for the trip. Likewise the second old man does the same for Kakarot.

As the two babies are sent towards Earth, trouble awaits there father. As he prepares to fight the diabolical tyrant named Frieza, the tyrant uses his death ball to destroy the warrior and the planet behind him.

* * *

 ** _Planet Earth Kakarot landing_**

 ** _2 months later._**

Kakarot's pod lands in the forest miles away from the city the pod opens and he is sucking on milk from the pod while asleep when he wakes up he started to cry very loudly.

A old man named Gohan who was a famous martial artist he was the winmer of the 18 and 19 world martial arts tournament and lost to King Chappa in the 20th world martial arts tournament.

And he was walking through the forest when all of a sudden he hears a loud cry echo through the woods. The old man runs in the direction that the crying is coming from and after running a half of a mile he sees the pod and Kakarot crying inside of the pod. The old man picks Kakarot up.

"You boy! have the cry of a warrior you are going to be called Goku and I will raise you like if you were my grandchild you will receive excellent care under me."

Now Goku in the beginning gives him a lot of trouble, despite the kindness of Gohan, but later Kakarot bumps his head down a cliff and the server head trauma causes him to forget about destroying Earth and becomes a caring loving boy.

* * *

 ** _Planet Earth Fasha's landing._**

Fasha pod lands a couple of miles away from the city of Winstar in the mountain areas. The pod has crash into the mountain before hitting the slope and rolling down into the ground then hitting the cliff and slaming five hundred feet into the ground destroying the pod on its final impact.

Fasha is badly injured in the crash. She has server head trauma and other injuries through her body. the pod has been destroyed. She eventually begins to cry loudly from the injuries.

Now in the Mountains there was a couple who recently married one was a doctor and the other a social worker they were residents of Winstar, and they were hiking on there honey moon. Then they hear a loud crying coming from down the mountain. They decided to run towards the crying.

When they arrive at the source of the crying they see a baby girl who was naked inside a destroyed spacepod who was bleeding from her head and other part of the body.

"obviously this baby is alien but we cant leave it here." Said the man after seeing her tail

The woman who was a doctor picked her up.

"there, there you will be alright, you are right that is why we are going to raise it as are own child. We will name her Kari lets treat her for her injuries" said the woman.

* * *

 ** _24 years later._**

 ** _Kari's Place._**

Kari has grown up since then and is now a twenty-four year old woman who has fought in numerous tournaments. She is a master in numerous of styles of martial arts including Aikido, Karate, Wing Chun, and others. Her hair is spiky to the middle of her shoulder blade and she likes to learn new styles of martial arts every day.

Even though she loves to fight she has other hobbies as well, like every girl she likes to shop, and she loves gymnastics, she is also a woman of many secrets for example she had a tail that she keeps hidden.

Kari has her own house and is currently a college student.

Kari walks in the kitchen after the thirteen straight night with the same dream it is late at night and she has only slept an hour each night since she has started to have the dream about the man.

'Why is it I'm having a dream about a man I don't know?' Kari wondered. 'Its like I know him from somewhere but don't know where.'

Kari grabbed a wineglass from the cupboard and then poured a glass of Red Wine. Kari knows she only drinks wine when she is upset.

'Maybe I should call Asuna or Jeriko?' Kari pondered.

Asuna is her best friend, they were friends since they were little, they practice Wing Chan on a daily basis while its safe to say Kari is far better than anyone she faced and is much better than her at this point.

While Jeriko is Kari's Karate instructor, they are ten years apart, and Kari knows every stance of Karate and has far surpassed even Jeriko the most talented Karate instructor in Winstar. He is also Asuna's husband.

Kari looks at the time and saw it is 03:46 in the morning.

'No I should not they would kill me if I called either one of them at this time of night.' Kari continued in her train of thought

Kari finished her drink and then went back to her room.

As she sits on her bed she looks at a picture of her at 7 years old that she hasn't even shown Timothy.

Timothy is Kim's fiancée they been together since middle school and have never broken up once. They practice aikido often although like with Jeriko, Kari is much better than Timothy.

'What would he say if he knew I had a tail I know he'd probably go crazy? What am I saying this is Timothy I'm talking about the man I still love but I'm on a mission to find who am I and where I come from.' Kari thought

Kari knows that there will be a time when she will be forced to reveal to Timothy about her tail but the question is when will she reveal it.

* * *

 ** _The next day._**

"Ok, I'll leave my month rent on the table as I'm going to West City" Kari said as she takes the mortgage payments for the next few months and put it into a envelope. "Maybe they might know who this person I keep dreaming about."

Kari took only a spare of clothes with her and a few drinks and a lot of canned goods and a box of plastic Forks, knives and spoons as well as some DynoCaps with her.

She then walks outside and sees her friend Asuna. She places the envelope with the mortgage payment in her mail box and lifts the red tab. She then walks towards her friend.

"Asuna what are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"What I should be asking you is where are you going?" Asuna asked Kari

"I know you know me since I was 8 but I'm going show you something I've never shown anyone" Kari said.

"And what is that?" Asuna asked

"This" Kari said as she went into the back of her pants and pulls her tail out.

"Kari what is that?" Asuna asked a little freaked out as she pointed at the tail in shock.

"My tail and before you ask I have no idea where I got it I guess I was born with it" Kari explained.

"But there is just one problem, Kari humans aren't born with tails!" Asuna yells.

"I know Asuna, but I'm going to find out where this tail comes from and is there any other with it." Said Kari

"Take my car and I'm coming with you." Replies Asuna

"Fine" Kari said as she put her stuff in the car.

"So where are we going?" Asuna asked.

"Well I thought of going to West City to start" Kari said as she locked her house up.

"So are you going to tell Timothy?" Asuna said with an evil smirk. As she enters her Camero

"Not until I can find out about my past" Kari said as she enters the car.

* * *

 ** _On the road._**

"Kari whenever we go to a restaurant you always get a appetizer and a meal and it it yourself, why?" Asuna asked.

"For some reason I tend to eat large amounts of food when we go home after eating in a restaurant I eat some more when I am alone I don't know why I don't get fat." Kari replied

"How much food?" Asuna said not taking her eye off the road.

"Let just say I eat more than ten to fifteen servings per meal." Kari said.

"How when you look so skinny?" Asuna asked.

"Tell me when we get there and I don't know I think it has something to do with my tail." Kari said as she lay down and took a nap.

"Ok Kari." Asuna said as she pulled out a wireless headset and places it on her cell phone.

Asuna then picks up her phone and dials (999)867-5309.

"Jeriko, Honey, are you there?"

"Yea Asuna, so did Kari get surprised?" Jason asked.

"Jeriko can you look up Capsule Corp and see if they know anyone that may have a tail, don't ask?" Asuna said.

"Sure I'll be a while." Replied Jeriko

Ten minutes later Jeriko called back.

"Asuna I tried to find something but the site is so complex that when I try to find anything remotely similar to someone with a tail it starts up a red alert and forces my computer to shut the tab off." Jeriko said.

"Thanks Honey, but something tells me you do have good news" Asuna responded

"That was just the bad news and you are right I did find some good news, Someone named Son Goku Fought in the WMAT and he had a tail and more importantly Capsule Corps may know something about it." Jeriko said before taking a breath before continuing "your welcome I feel like something strange is coming so I have to go." Responded Jeriko

"Good bye and next time don't say your welcome until I say thank you." Said Asuna before hanging up.

* * *

 _ **Deep in space**_

Passing the Dwarf Planet Pluto were two Space pods there mission is a mystery but there ambitions are no good. And they are heading straight towards earth.

In one space pod was a male body with a lot of hair wearing some type of armor. In the other space pod was another male this one had a short hair cut and blue both had strange devices on there right eye.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **What's the deal with these two males heading towards Earth? Are they friends? Are they new Enemies? Will Kari find the answers she is looking for? Will like the answers if she gets them? Find out next Dragon Ball F**_

 **PLEASE REVIEW I WANT YOUR HONEST OPINION ABOUT THIS STORY**


	2. Act 2: Origins part 2 Answers

**Dragon ball F**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai/Super.

 **Last time on Dragon Ball F:** _Kari and Goku are sent to planet earth to destroy it but both suffer injuries which causes them to forget about the mission. Eventually Kari goes with her best friend Asuna to Capsule Corps to find out more information about there past. All the while two spacepods race to earth. Will Kari ever find out about her past and who are these being in the spacepod find out now._

 _ **ACT 2: Origins part 2: Answers**_

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

Asuna's yellow Camaro drove on the interstate highway until she saw the sign that read route 66 Capsule Corps/downtown west city exit right

So she proceeded to exit on the right exit lane. She got on the left lane, and it led through a tunnel. The tunnel afterwards led to route 66.

To the left of her, there was a sign, it said Route 66 east to Capsule Corps turn left, Route 66 west to Downtown west city turn right.

When the light turned green, she made that left turn to Capsule Corps. Just next Asuna's phone began to ring she checked the phone number it was Jeriko, so she picked it up.

"Hello, Jeriko how are you? And what do you want?" said Asuna.

"Asuna, I am excellent, and I have some news weather bad or good its up to your personal opinion." Said Jeriko

"Okay, tell me what it is." Replied Asuna

"Well it's a few things' number one is Timothy does know about the tail because they did have sexual relations with each other. Second thing is that I called Capsule Corps, and they did not want to give me information on Son Goku and they refused to speak to me, but they will speak to you in person; Bulma Briefs does know you are coming so they should let in. However, make sure it's the executive building that is where she will talk to you." said Jeriko

"Okay, thank you honey and that is semi- good news now I am almost there I just past a sign that said Capsule Corp in 5 miles; I will meet her at the executive building, So good-bye." Said Asuna

"Good-bye" replied Jeriko before he hanged up.

So Asuna continued to drive East until she reached a sign that said Capsule Corp Blvd left two lanes. So she turned into Capsule Corp and proceeded to drive to the executive building. When she found the executive building she turned into the parking lot and parked her Camero.

"I can't believe she slept through the whole ride" Asuna said as Kari was waking up.

"Are we hear Asuna?" Kari asked.

"Yes Kari." Said Asuna

"While you slept, I phoned Jeriko and asked to find anything with a tail, and he got zip." Said Asuna

"Oh, I see." Said Kari

"Kari, I know you're a little down, but we'll find out everything you came here for" Asuna said. "Bulma Briefs said she will talk to us on the phone with Jeriko so let's not keep them waiting"

"Okay hopefully, they know' answered Kari

"Now Kari. Next time didn't lie to me Timothy does know about your tail due to your relationship you had with him' said Asuna

"Sorry Asuna." Replied Kari before they walked into the building.

* * *

 _ **At Capsule Corp.**_

Kim and Trini walked in Capsule Corp building and saw a desk clerk.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Yes we're looking for Bulma Briefs she told my husband that she will meet us here" Trini said.

"Are you Ms. Asuna and Ms. Kari" the lady said.

"Yes we are" said Jari

"Okay have a seat and Bulma Briefs will be with you shortly."

* * *

 _ **15 minutes later.**_

A lady with blue hair walks in.

"I'm Bulma Brief and I hear that you have something similar to my friend" Bulma said.

"And who is that?" Kari asked.

"Don't worry I'll take you two with me to Roshi place since I'm meeting him there" Bulma said.

"But I have my car outside" Asuna said.

"Is it in a DynoCap?" Bulma asked.

"No but I have a one that can put my car in till we get to this 'Roshi'" place" responded Asuna

So Asuna ran outside with the DynoCap in her right hand to put her car into to the DynoCap. While she was doing that Bulma took the opportunity to talk to Kari directly

"Are you two close?" Bulma asked.

"Yea there's nothing she doesn't know except one thing" Kari said.

"And what is that?" Bulma asked.

"That my parent aren't my real mom and dad I was adopted" Kari said.

"Why haven't you told her?" Bulma asked.

"I just can't" Kari said.

"Everyone has secrets they can't tell" said Bulma.

Then in a few minutes Asuna came back to meet up with Kari and Bulma who then proceeded to walk to the back where a 4 person helicopter was parked.

"Well girls take a seat it will be a 45 minute ride to Roshi place and then we will answer your questions!" said Bulma

So Bulma sat in the front of the Helicopter to drive the Helicopter. Asuna and Kari sat in the back. They buckled there seat belts and closed the doors and Bulma took off and headed south to Roshis island.

* * *

 _ **Master Roshi Island.**_

 _ **45 minutes later.**_

As the Helicopter lands on the small Island Master Roshi and Krillen was outside and saw Bulma and two woman who they didn't know come out of the helicopter.

"Bulma who are these two beauties?" Krillin asked.

"I'm Kari and this is Asuna" Kari said.

Roshi walks up to Kari and notice that she looks similar to Goku.

"You have the same eyes, smile and your natural hair color is the same as Goku" Roshi said.

"Who's Goku?" Kari asked.

"Our friend" Bulma said.

Just then on a yellow cloud Goku with his son arrives.

"Hey guys" Goku said as he notices Kari

Walking towards her he notices something familiar about her he then says "and who are you"

"My name is Kari. I know I have seen you somewhere but where?" said Kari.

"But I've never seen you and I think I'd remember you" Goku said.

"Anyways this my best friend Asuna" said Kari

"Nice to meet you" replied Asuna

"Likewise" answered Asuna

"Goku who is that behind your leg?" Bulma asked. Noticing a small child who looks like he is in his infancy grabbing Goku's leg the child had a tail but unlike Kari he had it out in the open.

"Oh him" Goku said as he pointed to the child. "He's my Son Gohan."

"WHAT YOUR SON!" Bulma yelled in total shock

"Pretty wild huh" said Goku in his standard calm and collective manner.

"Oh Goku he's adorable" yelled Bulma in a nice calm voice while kneeling down to the child

"Gohan say hi" Goku said.

"Hello everyone" Gohan said as he bowed.

"Oh hello" Bulma said as she, Krillin, Master Roshi, Kari, and Asuna did the same.

"This is Gohan" Goku said with a tone of pride coming from his voice

"Gohan, so I see you named him after your grandfather did you" said Master Roshi

Goku nodded.

"Well that's wonderful he's a fine looking boy I'm sure your grandfather would be proud" Roshi said.

"Gohan how old are you?" Bulma asked.

"2" Gohan said very nervous.

"Are you going to be a brave fighter like your dad?" Bulma asked.

"Well Chi-Chi doesn't let him train" Goku said.

"No Martial Arts huh, so what do you want to be when you grow up?" Bulma asked.

"An artha petus" Gohan said.

"Wow an orthopedist huh" Bulma said.

Bulma then notices Gohan's tail.

"A tail huh" said Bulma after a few minutes with a strange grin on her face

"Yes, just like I used to have" Goku said.

"Has anything strange happen to Gohan at night?" Bulma said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"She means has Gohan looked at the moon at night when it's full" Roshi said.

"I don't think so" Goku said.

Roshi glares at Goku.

"No we all go to bed pretty early" Goku said.

Bulma and Master Roshi looks at Gohan playing with Turtle.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Why you say no reason" Roshi panicked. "No reason at all."

* * *

 _ **With Piccolo**_

"It can be I've never felt such powers Piccolo" said. "it can't be Goku there too sinister."

Piccolo sees the two men land in front of him.

One man had long black hair, was vary muscular and had a strange looking armor on as well as brown fury tail around his waist. His name is Raditz.

The other man was a small being with vary little hair on his head, he had a armor similar to Raditz but he had no tail around his waist. His name is Candor

They were both wearing devices with green visors covering there right eye.

They both land in front of Piccolo.

"Excuse me for dropping in, we're trying to find a man named Kakarot and a woman named Fasha" said Raditz

"Your excused but maybe you both need glasses for both your eyes." Responded Piccolo

"You're a very funny man." Replied Candor with a grin on his face

"Yeah I wouldn't count on that." Responded Piccolo as he got into jis fighting stance

"Wouldn't you" yelled Raditz said as he pressed his Scouter.

 _Power level 322_

"I can tell you aren't from around here. You'll be a fool to attack me with such a weak power level." Yelled Raditz

"Now listen to me, you came here I have intention to fight you." Yelled Piccolo as he got into a full stance

"I do." Yelled Raditz

Piccolo got furious as he tensed up his right arm. He then pointed his arm at him and fired a full Ki blast at Raditz. The blast hit Raditz head on blowing smoke all around Raditz, as Piccolo saw this he put a grin on his face until the dust began to clear

"That was a great attack, if you want to clear up dust." Raditz taunted as smoke cleared as there was no scratch on him.

"Impossible" Piccolo said " I put all that I had into that Blast"

Then in the nick of time Candor sees a higher power level on his scouter.

"Raditz there are two stronger power levels just south of here " yelled Candor

"That has to be Fasha and Kakarot lets go Candor." Yelled Raditz

So Both Candor and Raditz flew full speed to the location of the two power levels.

* * *

 _ **Kame House**_

So the Z-fighters plus Kari and Asuna were Havinga good time. They were telling stories about each others Childhood adventures the fights that they took. When all of a sudden Goku sensed something strange

"Guys something strong is coming, I have never felt anything like this power before." Goku said

"I don't see anything" Bulma said.

"I sense it too" Krillin said as Raditz and Candor appeared over the island.

"look up there." Master Roshi said as he pointed to the sky.

"Ha ha ha" Candor laughed

"Brother and sister together." Said Raditz "I guess that saves me time."

"You grew up Kakarot" said Raditz as he looked directly at Goku.

"Kakarot?" Goku said with serious confusion.

"And you have to be Fasha." Yelled Raditz

"Fasha?" Kari said scratching her head just as much as Goku.

"Shoo fly" Krillin said as he went up to him but the alien used him tail to make Krillin go backwards and landed in the house.

"Krillin" Goku said as he sees the tail. "You have a tail."

You finally noticed.

"What are you … I" Goku said as he kept Gohan away from him. "I've never seen you before."

Bulma pulled Gohan away from Goku.

"Kakarot, Fasha you don't know who I am?" said Raditz

"I don't know who this Kakarot is but I'm Goku." Yelled Goku

"Wow you two must have a short term memory, my name is Raditz and I am your big brother Fasha and Kakarot and we are members of a elite race called the Saiyans"

"What happened to you?"

Gohan ran to Goku.

"Gohan get back" Goku said.

"Did you ever hit your head when you were young?"

"Yea I don't remember." Replied Goku

"You stupid fool." Yelled Raditz

Master Roshi told Goku what happened when Grandpa Gohan found him.

"I'm from outer space."

"Yes" Roshi said.

That would explain a lot Bulma said. "So you think Goku has some connection with him? as well as Kari?"

"I wish I knew" Roshi said.

"Kay you got my attention" Goku said. "Tell us who you are?"

"Alright I'm Raditz Yours and Fasha big brother."

Both Kari and Goku can't believe it. They were in total shock.

"Krillin, are you alright?" Goku said.

Raditz told them of their Saiyan race.

"I'm sure you looked at the full moon?" Raditz said. "Your tail is gone."

"Got rid of it long time ago" Goku said.

"Without your tail you can't access your true power" Raditz said.

"You mean this Kari" said as she pulled out her tail.

"I see some has their tail" Raditz said.

Raditz sees Gohan and goes right for him but even though Goku tries to intervene but Raditz knees him in the stomach then grabs Gohan. "Meet me here in 24 hours with 200 bodies hahaha."

Raditz laughs as he flew off.

"Gohan" Goku said as he tried to get Gohan.

* * *

 **To be Continued.**

 _ **Will Goku save Gohan? Will Kari help? And what about Piccolo? How will the fight turn out find out next Dragon Ball F.**_

 _A/N: I KNOW THERE IS A LOT OF WALL OF SPEACH I AM GOING TO TRY TO LIMIT THAT BUT THAT WAS THE NATURE OF THIS ACT IN THE FUTURE PLEASE BEAR WITH ME._

 _A/N #2: THIS CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE PROLONG TO THE SERIES_

 _A/N #3: NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT COME OUT AS QUICKLY AS THIS CHAPTER DID PLEASE BE AWARE._

 _A/N #4: I KNOW GOHAN WAS OLDER IN THE ANIME/MANGA BUT I CHANGED IT FOR A REASON YOU WILL SEE IN THE POST CELL ERA._

 _A/N #5:_ _ **REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW**_ _IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW HOW CAN I KNOW YOUR OPINION ON THIS CHAPTER._

 _A/N #6: I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER FOR THIS STORY._

 _A/N #7: IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM / FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOME._


End file.
